Fairy Tail: Before
Prologue This is the days, before the time, of a gulid named Fairy Tail. 300 Years, in fact. It is July 2, X484. The continet known as Fiore, is finally a united country, under one banner. The guilds, have pledged alligence to the new kingdom. The times have changed, but it will not stay peaceful, forever. Many guilds are still independent, and others have even declared war, with the new kingdom. One guild, above all others, will save the country. At the cost of there name, reputation... and lives. Blacklisted by history, no one but a very small and select few even remember what they did, at the year of X486. It all started, the day two people met. Two people who were key in the survival of all of Fiore. '' Eleanor God, I'm bored. I walked down a small, dirt path road, and looked over the poster. ''SAVE US We have been attacked by Bandits for too long! We will pay our hero 200 gold coins. Latervia town. Same old story, small town attacked by ruffians, and they need a big hero to save them. Wonder how they would feel to have a 5'5 95 pound 16 year old girl instead. Now, why did I pick this? Because I need money! I'm not nice, I'm not sweet, I just want to get paid. 200 gold coins, and maybe I'll think about buying a boat. With what I will still have remaining, when that greedy guild master 'does taxes' with my hard earned gold that is mine. Jerk. So, I happen to be doing this job. I might be more greedy then anyone in the entire guild combined. Why? Did my parents die broke? Was I raised by greedy people? No, I just happen to like Gold. So, as I had the wonderful power of magic, I joined a guild. A guild called... 'Turtle's Tooth'. Yes, I know that a turtle doesn't have any teeth. I heard rumors that the guild master made it up when he was drunk, and was bit by a turtle. Knowing him, I bet the rumor is true. I finally find the town, and I look at the sorry sight. Most of the town has holes all over it, I can even see the living room of one house. Empty living room. The military has too many problems, so they barely have any time protecting the town. I bet they came at the last second. But, they left, most likely a bigger and more important town in need. So, they called a mage. I am that mage. I am the one they call... X blade. "Hey girl, move it or lose it!" Some balding, fat man runs past me, with a huge bag of bread, runs off. I look to him fleeing, in barely any clothes but a jacket, and nearly barf when I see his butt. "OUR BREAD!" A man, a brown bearded guy, with brown hair, brown skin, and brown clothes, run after him. Brown man. Brown man looks to me, and groans. "Great. The town has all the bread stolen, and some farm girl comes in, looking for food on the country side. Listen, you better leave now... You'll live longer." I start to feel bad for the guy, and breathe in. I have problems doing it though. I wear a mask. One to cover my mouth, from gas. I wear it after some magic bandit attacked me with gas magic. "Let me guess... Latervia town?" "Umm, yes." "I am Eleanor. I am the mage you hired. You may know me better as... X blade!" "Never heard of you." I feel a heavy hole in my chest. Never heard of me. The guild is only 10 miles away. I wave it off, and stand proud though. Don't look weak. Be strong. Be amazing. People like pretty, smart, funny, independent women. I'm average looking, as smart as a normal girl, funny as a brick, and lonely. So I hope he doesn't tell. "Oh... well, thank you for coming. The people in town think that the town will be attacked in... 2 days." "How do you know?" "Scouts." "You thought about... running?" "This is our home. We aren't going from some bandits." "So you bravely give away all your money to have someone fix it?" "I never said it was a great plan." We start to walk, and he looks young. 30s, I think. "Who are you?" "I'm the mayor." "Really?" "Well, the last mayor was killed, so, yeah. People liked me. So, they voted me in." "That guy earlier didn't seem to like you." "He was the old mayor's brother. No one liked him. So he cut his losses, and became a thief. I hope he burns." "Harsh. I like it." "You're a sadist, aren't you?" "No. I was trying to be funny." "Excuse me, if watching my home being burned made me lose my sense of humor." Buzzkill. Grom Man, It seem's they got someone. With my binoculars, I saw what was some okay girl. Nothing much. But the legs... I like those. I bet she was hired. No way some women would just happen to stroll here. The village must have hired her to protect them. Mage. So that mean's the knights did leave. We should attack now. My men gathered around me, and I pointed my sword at the village. 50 bandits versus one mage. It almost seem's unfair for the bandits... too bad I happen to be a mage too! Eleanor I was standing in the middle of town, looking at one man make me feel more fear then most. "THIS WOMEN HERE, WILL PROTECT US!" The mayor, waved his hand to me, and everyone looked at me. Dozens of men, women, and children. All dirty, all in ripped up clothes, and sad faces. Most of them weren't as dark as the mayor, but a women and her three kids were. Family. So that's why he stays. The kids look barely old enough to reach the mother's knees. The mayor, folding his hands behind his back, moved like a general, back and forth. "HER NAME, IS THE WORLD FAMOUS X BLADE!" I heard a few people mutter to each other. They were most likely talking about how they have never heard of X blade. Me. I wanted to say something, to impress them with my stories. Sadly, my last mission was something between saving a cat, and a cow. That mission did end with a giant raptor chasing me while I rode the cow, but I'm sure the parents won't like their kids hearing how I did it naked. "SHE IS A MAGE! WITH HER, WE WILL DEFEAT THE BANDITS!" They all looked at me. The eyes that say 'can you' and this is where I have to speak. Let them no I can. First time I ever said anything to so many strangers at once. I hate this part. "Yes. I can." Yes? I can?! I SOUND CONFIDENT! Yet, they all smiled, and clapper their hands. I bet they didn't really hear my fear. Maybe these guys just do so because i'm their last hope. That sound's more plausible. I bet, maybe this is the part where people start asking me questions. I hate those. I really do. "I HAVE A QUESTION! IS IT TRUE THAT THE NORTHERN BANDITS ARE HERE TO KILL YOU?!" I heard screaming, and one man rides a horse through the area. How could I not hear them? The man was old looking, and had a white beard. His armor, was metal, and full of fur. The thing most amazing, was the fire in his hand. It was blue, and only got bigger. A fire ball. The boss was a mage! Around him, a few dozen bandits with swords and axes surrouned me. They were all scarred, muscular, and scary looking. "How is a random Bandit leader a mage?" "Easy. I have been offered many positions in the guilds for being able to burn big places down. Being a bandit, I can do that, and get paid." Damn. He makes a good point about the money. But still, even I don't do this crap. "Hey, buddy. I'm being paid to kick your ass! Leave them alone!" "Them? Oh, don't worry. Women and children will live. Men however, not so much. See, we need the gold. You can live, and we'll let you go. What do you say?" "Hmm... I pick option B!" "What?" "I'd say kick all your asses... but that's poor in taste. How about... I defeat you! Nah, sounds dumb." "Hmm... I like this one. Kill her. Very simple and smart. KILL HER!" All the bandits, from horses, jumped off and ran at me. I looked at my gloves, and smirked under my mask. I can do this. I turned my light magic into an arrow. I aimed at bandits and fired. Many were struck, but it couldn't kill them. Only blunt, so it hurt them. Hard. I fired more and more arrows at the bandits, and turned my light beams into light swords. Blunt. Hard. I struck many bandits, that I saw, and dodged attacks. I was more skilled outside of magic. But I felt the drain, and I wanted to vomit. Why am I so weak?! I hit one on the side of the head, and smile. Last one! I turn around, to see the bandit leader point his hand at a kid. NO! I run at the kid, and use all my magic for a shield. I block a fire ball, being unharmed... and I fall down. I used up my magic, fighting those guys, and blocking that one hit. "My my... I intended to burn the child along with the house, but you not only blocked it, but unharmed. Now, let me correct that... what the?" I look up, panting and weak, and see what's the weirdest thing ever. A kid. Tall, muscular, black haired, and naked. I saw his ass, and almost fainted. Tomo Well, I should say, i'm not a pervert. I happen to be bathing near a stream, when I heard a bunch of horsehoofs. I wanted to follow them, to see what the ruckus what. Seems I left my clothes behind, when I ran after them. I wanted to blush, having a bunch of people see me naked. But I had to stop it, watching this jerk attack a bunch of people. He was big, and he even had a fire ball! Cool, I never saw one up close. It even got closer... duck! I did, and the fireball went past my head. I looked behind my back, to witness a entire house burn down. I heard a gasp, and a women's scream. "OUR HOME!" THAT JERK! He made a family a bunch of hobos! Hurting people, and now this! Why do this! "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" "WRONG WITH ME?! YOUR THE NAKED PERV!" "I DIDN'T MEAN TOO DO THAT!" "Well, I didn't mean to try to kill you." "Really?" "Yes. Here, I'll do a bigger fireball." The guy started to gather fire, and I needed to defend myself. Quick! I put my hands in a rock gesture, and pointed them at the guy. "WIND... CANNON!" I charged all my magic to my hands, and fired it. Depressurizeing the air! Makes it react, just like a cannon! I felt all the air around the guy lose it's pressure... and bang! No explosion, but feels like one. It... missed him. I stink at aiming. Instead, the attack destroyed 3 houses. Woops... "HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" "What? Just a simple attack. Anyone who knows Wind Magic can do that." "NO NORMAL WIND MAGIC CAN DESTROY THREE HOUSES! I DRAINED A LOT OF MAGIC USING THAT FIREBALL!" "Really? You did?" "What? Simple? YOU... DAMN BASTARD!" The guy ran at me, and I decided to defend myself. I uppercutted him, punched him in the face, sent a right cross at his nose, and took a huge left swing. That one sent him flying, and smashed a building. I turned around, to see that one girl. She was amazed by the sight. I smiled, and stared at her. Eleanor AHH! STOP SHOWING ME YOUR !@#$ YOU PERV! "TURN AROUND!" He freaked out, and turned around. "SORRY! I'LL GET MY CLOTHES!" - He came back, with normal wrappings over his body. Still... the smile... I feel dirty. He looked around, to see angry faces. After talking with them... they refused to pay. Couldn't blame them. The bandits were still down, and the military was coming in quick. They sent a scout after the attack. The scout came back, and found the site of the warzone. I better leave... More of me, and they'll get sick of mages. I walked past the guy, and grabbed his collar. "Okay buddy, where do you go around flashing young girls?" "I didn't mean too..." "I DON'T WANT EXCUSES! But... thank's. You saved me, and a lot of people." "Oh, well... thanks!" "Look... If I bring you in, maybe master won't be angry I lost 200 gold coins. Will you?" "Oh, uh... sure!" Strange... he seemed to like the idea more then I thought. "What's the guild?" "Turtle tooth." "Turtle what?" This'll be a long walk. Category:Storyline Category:Chapter Category:Nobody700